wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/V
Jednego z pierwszych zaraz dni marca Rafał, dopuszczony już w drodze łaski przed rodzicielskie oblicze, wszedł wieczorem do sypialni, skąd właśnie wyniósł się podstarości otrzymawszy codzienną, przepisaną niejako dozę łajań, wymysłów i krzyku. Nowy Rafała obowiązek polegał na czytaniu urywków starych gazet, które cześnik pożyczał z sąsiedztwa. Lektura trwała zazwyczaj krótko, jakieś najwyżej pół godziny. Cześnik leżał już w łóżku. Podstarości Piotr złożył był wszystkie klucze na stoliku. Łojówka topiła się już w blaszanym lichtarzu od dość dawna i niewiele jej zostało. Gdy Rafał wszedł po cichutku i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, wnet stary krzyknął na niego: — Co się tam czaisz? Znowu może knujesz jakie łotrostwo... Bierz gazetę i czytaj mi wyraźnie od tego miejsca, gdzieś wczoraj stanął. Na czymśmy skończyli? — Na "Dekrecie pochwały dla księdza Zdziechowicza z Piekoszowa"... — Wiem. Dobrze. Pochlebcom zawsze dobrze, w gazetach ich będą drukowali! Jedź dalej! Wyraźnie i, mośćbrodzieju, tak żeby sens było widać. Rafał wziął w rękę podarte i zasmolone, luźne szczątki "Gazety Krakowskiej" z roku 1796 i zaczął głośno, patetycznie czytać: "List generała Buonapartego do Dyrektoriatu. Z głównej kwatery! Werona, dnia 29 Briumer"... — Czego? — Napisano: Briumer. — Cóż to to jest ten Briumer? — Ja nie wiem. — Ty byś też co wiedział, dryblasie! Warto było pieniądzem gotowym za ciebie w szkołach płacić. Nożem pruć pedelów toś się tam expedite wyuczył, niczym rzeźnik cielęta, ale co znaczy takie zagraniczne słowo, to nie twoja rzecz. Ślabizuj dalej! "Jestem tak zmęczony fatygami, obywatele Dyrektorowie..." — Cóż to za jedni ci obywatele dyrektorowie? — No, ja... tego nie wiem. — Żeby mi się wstać chciało, tobym cię tak, mośćbrodzieju, huknął w ucho za to "nie wiem", żebyś zaraz zmądrzał! "...iż nie jestem w stanie donieść wam o wszystkich poruszeniach wojskowych, które poprzedziły bitwę pod Arcole, co teraz zdecydowała los Włoch. Dowiedziawszy się, iż feldmarszałek Alvinzy..." — Wyraźnie! Dnia dzisiejszego! "Feldmarszałek Alvinzy zbliża się do Werony..." — I Werony pewno nie wiesz, co jest? — Wiem. Werona jest takie miasto we Włoszech. — Mójże, mądrala... "...dla złączenia się z dywizjami jego armii, które są w Tyrolu, poszedłem z dywizjami generałów Augereau..." — Jak? "...Augereau i Masseny, wzdłuż rzeki Etsch..." — Łżesz! "...Etsch... Tymczasem dowiedział się nieprzyjaciel o naszych poruszeniach i wysłał regiment Kroatów i kilka regimentów węgierskich do wsi Arcole, która dla swego położenia wśród bagnisk i moczarów jest bardzo mocna. Ta wieś zatrzymała cały dzień 15 przednią straż armii. Generałowie, znając ważność czasu, nadaremnie rzucali się na czele kolumn dla przebycia małego mostu pod Arcole. Wszyscy niemal byli ranieni. Generałowie Verdier, Bon, Verne, Lasne musieli być z miejsca boju sprzątnieni"... — Widzieliście... — mruknął cześnik. "...Generał Augereau"... — Znowu swoje! "...uchwycił chorągiew, zaniósł ją aż na koniec mostu, został tam kilka minut, ale bez najmniejszego skutku". — Masz teraz! Tak, widać, Austriak prał tęgo. Zlękły się Francuzy, rozumiesz, gapo? — Rozumiem — rzekł Rafał. W chwili gdy to mówił, patrząc ojcu w oczy z rzewną serdecznością, sięgnął ręką po klucz od stajni, ściągnął go niepostrzeżenie ze stolika i schował do kieszeni. — Czytajże dalej. Cóż się też stało? "...Z tym wszystkim potrzeba było przejść ten most lub kilka mil obchodzić, co by było nasze działanie zepsuło. Udałem się sam..." — Kto się sam udał? Kto się gdzie udał, mośćbrodzieju? — Udał się ten, co na początku, jakże się tam zwał... Buonaparte... "Zapytałem się żołnierzy: czy jeszcze są zwycięzcami spod Lodi? Przytomność moja... takie sprawiła... poruszenie... w wojsku..." — czytał Rafał głosem coraz cichszym, widząc, iż ojciec już tylko jednym okiem, i to słabo, na niego spogląda. Nim doczytał do końca szpalty, już cześnik wpadł w głuche sapanie. Za chwilę chrapnął raz i drugi. Wtedy młodzieniec zgasił świecę i na palcach wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi izby ojcowskiej. Minął kilka ciemnych już stancyjek, znalazł w mroku drzwi do swojej, zamknął je i upadł na posłanie. Leżał bez ruchu. Coś w nim teraz ostygło i zaczęło z wolna wysuwać się z piersi, wysuwać jak dusza. Został w nim tylko zimny rozmysł i ta żelazna pewność, że klucz ma w kieszeni. Klucz ów był to płaski ułomek kutego żelaza, mający co najmniej ćwierć łokcia długości, wykrzywiony w kształt litery S. Obadwa jego końce miały kwadratowe wyimki, czyli zęby do chwytania nimi mutry zakręcającej śrubę. Cisza ogarnęła, już dwór. Bezdenna zimowa cisza. Ostatnie szelesty zginęły... W kuchni zgaszono łuczywo. Słychać było, jak drobny śnieg sennie podzwania padając w otwór drewnianej okiennicy, jak po szybie ślizga się każda jego drobina... Świerszcz nocny skrzypiał trwożnie gdzieś w trzecim pokoju... Wiatr ostry u węgłów domu zakwilił, a później z żałośliwym szmerem wałęsa się pod ścianami. Chwilę nacichnie i znowu z rykiem i świstem pięściami bije w ściany, usiłuje wyrwać okiennice, tupie jak koń po słomianej strzesze... Rafał, wyciągnięty na swym sienniku, czekał patrząc w ciemność. Zdawało mu się chwilami, że tak już całą noc przeleżał, że świta, to znowu nabierał pewności, że nie ma godziny od chwili, kiedy z izby cześnika wrócił. Kilkakroć dźwignął się i nasłuchiwał. Serce targało się w nim jak więzień silny i młody, który w męce pięściami usiłuje rozwalić ściany swej celi. Głowa płonęła, a krew biła w skroniach. Dusił się w gorącu, które szerzył piec z rogu izby. Przed północą siadł na posłaniu i na coś oczekiwał. Przyszła wreszcie tajemnicza chwila i dźwignęła go na nogi, jak rozkaz. Wciągnął na zwyczajne, sukienne ubranie, w którym był, spodnie ze skóry łosiej, wdział na kubrak krótki barankowy kożuszek z żółtej, twardej skóry, ściągnął się mocno rzemiennym pasem szerokim i grubym, wzuł buty długie, za kolana, doskonale poprzednio wysmarowane łojem, i wcisnął na głowę futrzaną czapeczkę. Gdy to skończył, wylał na siebie flaszkę larendogry, którą był skrycie zabrał siostrom. Zapach dodał mu sił, tchnął weń zuchwalstwo, potęgę i szał. Trzymając w ręce klucz od stajni Rafał pchnął okienko swego pokoju. Okiennica, umyślnie słabo przytwierdzona, podała się w ciemność, oknem wiatr jął szarpać. Awanturnik skoczył w śnieg. Skoro przymknął połówki okienne, żeby w nocy nie stukały i nie zbudziły śpiących, skoro podparł okiennice przygotowanym drągiem, był już pewny swego. Wionęła dokoła jego twarzy wichura, zatoczyła się jak pijana wiedźma, osypała go śniegiem dymiącym z dachu, całego od stóp do głowy. Wciągnął w nozdrza ów śnieg rozpylony, łechcący jak tabaka. Radość go niosła przez zaspy. Pławił się w nich i kopał, nim wybrnął z ogrodu. Gdy wszedł na dziedziniec, obskoczyły go psy, olbrzymie brytany i kundle włochate, mokre, pospuszczane z łańcuchów. Skakały mu na piersi, łasząc się, lizały ręce. Odpędził całą gromadę precz od siebie i, już stojąc przed stajnią, badał pogodę. Śmiał się z radości widząc, jak śnieg dmie coraz lepiej, i marzył o tym, jak zasypie, zaniesie, zniszczy wszelkie ślady. Dobra, poczciwa, ukochana zamieć... Drzwi stajenne zawierały się na sztabę żelazną, która z wewnątrz na ukos je przypierała. Koniec tej dęgi przytwierdzało się śrubą, która przewiercając odrzwia wychodziła na zewnątrz i mogła być zamknięta na mutrę, wkręcaną nań owym kluczem dopiero co skradzionym. Rafał podważył mutrę kluczem, odkręcił ją prędko, pchnął drzwi i wszedł do stajni. Przez chwilę, stojąc w gorącym końskim oddechu, nasłuchiwał, czy nie obudził się który z parobków. Ale chrapali wszyscy jak zarznięci, jedni pod żłobami w sąsiedztwie drzwi, inni pokotem śpiący w tak zwanej gródzy. Baśka parsknęła kilkakroć, gdy do niej szedł, i dotknęła go wilgotnymi nozdrzami. — Basiu, Basiu... — szepnął do niej na przywitanie. Szybko jej na łeb założył tręzlę, na grzbiet podkład i siodło. Wywiódł ją szybko ze stajni. Klacz chrapała na zimnie i biła kopytami. Za progiem ściągnął i mocno, z drobiazgową pilnością pozapinał popręgi siodła, urównał puśliska i przymknął drzwi. Bez pomocy drugiego człowieka, który by sztabę dźwignął i wsunął śrubę w otwór, nie mógł ich zamknąć, toteż zostawiając je na całą noc, aż do chwili swego powrotu, otworem, spełniał czyn straszny. Chwilę namyślał się, czy żelazny klucz wziąć ze sobą, czy go rzucić w śnieg obok drzwi i za powrotem odszukać. Chwilę namyślał się... I oto piorunem zleciał weń napastniczy, obmierzły, jakby włochaty i cuchnący lęk... Podszepnął mu, żeby go zabrać. Wsunął tedy w kieszeń od rajtuzów ten duży kawał żelaza, chwycił w garść wodze i był na siodle. Baśka w podskokach przeleciała podwórzec. Psy ścigały ją za bramę, ale się wkrótce cofnęły. Rafał wypadł w pole. Jechał topolową aleją, do obłąkania szczęśliwy. Suche pręty starych, wyschłych drzew huczały w ciemności. Była to pieśń szczęśliwa, krzyk ze wzdętej piersi i całej gardzieli. Śnieg walił zewsząd: rwał się z ziemi i smagał z boku. Trwała ciemność tak zupełna, że Rafał o kęs nie mógł w nią wszczepić wzroku, nie widział drzew, o które się ocierał... Potężne granie wichury na olbrzymich strunach lip i topól nadwiślańskich zaczęło zniżać się i przygasać. Z tego wniósł, że już minął aleję. Droga tam szła na mały wzgórek, gdzie omijane przez żyjących, w cieniu kilkunastu brzóz leżało samotne cmentarzysko cholerycznych, dawno, dawno, przed wieloma laty tu schowanych. Rafał rozeznał poświst nagich rózg brzozowych, odmienny, przedziwnie odmienny od wszystkiego na świecie. Posłyszał, jak tam wiatr szlocha na ramionach zmurszałych krzyżów, co się chylą między zarośla, jak chichot wichrowy szczeka spomiędzy badylów dzikiego głogu. Wołało na niego to straszne miejsce przeraźliwymi słowy, które włosy na ciemieniu podnoszą i lodowatą seremność ciskają w serce. Wzywały ku niemu z ziemi wzgardzone mogiły... Uderzył Baśkę w bok nogą i minął je galopem. . Zostały za nim w polach, ucichły, umilkły... Baśka niosła go wskroś wiatrów siekących twarz, w poprzek miękkich śniegów. Lecieli oboje w dzielnej rozkoszy. Rafał chylił się na jej grzywę, objął rękoma przepyszną szyję i szeptał: — Zanieś mię... Spostrzegł po chwili, że wiatr mu sprzyja: dął z tyłu, podniecał kobyłę do biegu, a zarazem dawał możność utrzymania kierunku drogi. Rafał czuł zresztą doskonale, że jedzie szlakiem, i skoro tylko Baśka wkraczała na zagony, sprowadzał ją w kolej. W pewnym miejscu, w stronie Godzisławic, krzyżowały się drogi i była tam na rozstaju figura z Panem Jezusem. Rafał czuł to, że powinien był zbliżyć się już do niej. Naprężył oczy i wyciągniętą ręką szukał w powietrzu słupa. Basia drgnęła i zboczyła. Rafał zmusił ją do powrotu i dotknął ręką słupa oblepionego śniegiem. Wiatr tam wył przedziwnie. Zdawało się, że w istocie, jak głosi baśń ludowa, diabeł owija się dokoła figury, okręca się dokoła niej jak badyl, pełza jak bluszcz, póki wicher świętego obrazka nie zedrze ze słupca. Teraz jeździec pewny już był, że nie błądzi. Skręcił na prawo i z godzinę równym kłusem jechał aż do opłotków, które były zadęte i pełne śniegu jak sąsieki zboża. Wyprowadził Baśkę na pole i przez czas pewien brnął noga za nogą. Był już zdyszany. Czuł, że i klacz zagrzała się tęgo, że w niej krew kipi. Wkrótce, jak się tego spodziewał, napotkał stóg siana. Zeskoczył na ziemię, wydarł sporą porcyjkę, związał ją mocno i przytroczył do siodła. Wywiódł kobyłę za bróg, w ciszę, gdzie wiatr ledwie milczkiem kąsał, przystawił ją bokiem do ściany, sam się skulił, plecami oparł i dał w objęcia pochwycić marzeniom. Czyhały na tę chwilę, goniąc stadem nieprzeliczonym. Skoro tylko wytchnął, stanęły przed nim jawniejsze i oczywistsze niż wszystko, czego dotykał rękoma i mógł dosięgnąć oczyma. Widma cudowne! Nieskończoną radość odczuwał na myśl, że już zbliżył się do miejsca swojego szczęścia. Pochłaniał je oczyma, jakby ciemność dookolna nie istniała, i rzeczywiście widział to, co było tylko utworem imaginacji. Widział oświetlone pokoje, meble, sprzęty, osoby, ich ruch, słyszał rozmowy... Widział ją, a raczej ogarniał wzrokiem wcieloną piękność, marzenie ziszczone, duszę swej duszy, kwiat cudnobarwny żywota. Jaśniała przed nim w mroku nocy wszystka świetlista, przeistoczona w obłok złotobiały i w uśmiech. Rozkosz widzenia jej tak cielesnymi prawie oczyma nie miała granic, łaska miłości przechodziła tu szczyt swój najwyższy. Słuchał melodii, którą budziło jej przyjście, i unaszał się sam ponad sobą jak duch. Klacz zdawała się wiedzieć, co się to dzieje. Stała cicho, żując wędzidło i z lekka lotną zaspę rozgarniając kopytem. W pewne j chwili Rafał ocknął się ze swych snów, wspiął na siodło i z ciszy wyjechał w wicher. Teraz już sama Baśka niosła go przez bezdroża. Przystanęła czasem i wyciągnąwszy szyję brała chrapami powietrze. Wówczas jego ręka gładziła pieszczotliwie piękną grzywę. Z ust mu się wymykały dźwięki pochwalne. Jakże wielbił swą Baśkę! Stała się oto dla niego wszystkim: nie tylko powiernicą szczęścia, lecz i dobroczynną potęgą, która niesie w jego strony... Był teraz na granicy rozdołu Koprzywianki, w pobliżu wielkich lasów Góreckich. Gdy tam stał chwilę, pierwszy raz ogarnęło go niemiłe uczucie. Do domu było już daleko, a i do celu podróży nieblisko. Cmoknął na klaczkę. Omijał dwory i wsie albo je przebiegał cwałem, skracał sobie drogę ile się dało, wreszcie zbliżył się da Dersławic. Szum drzew i szczekanie psów zwiastowały, że już blisko, ale głównie zwiastowało światełko błyszczące między drzewami w dole. Rafał jechał polem noga za nogą aż do miejsca z dawna przewidzianego. Oczy przywykłe do ciemności wyróżniły czarną masę budynku. Wtedy zeskoczył na ziemię i sprowadził klaczkę z wyniosłości na drogę niżej położoną. Basia szła chętnie, z cicha chrapiąc i ostrożnie badając powietrze nozdrzami. Stanęli obok murowanej budowli. Była to kuźnia stojąca z dala od folwarku, w alei. Teraz, w nocy, była zupełnie pusta. Przede drzwiami jej istniał pewien rodzaj portyku na dwu otrąconych u dołu filarach z cegły, gdzie w czasie deszczu stawiano konie do kucia. Był tam nawet w kącie wygryziony mały żłobek i drabinka. Rafał umieścił przy nim Baśkę, wytarł ją silnie zwitkiem siana, a całą wiązkę rzucił w żłób, do którego uzdę przywiązał na głucho. Basia zaczęła skwapliwie żuć siano... Miał już iść od niej... Otrząsnął się, przeciągnął... Chwilę dumał i nasłuchiwał. Wreszcie odszedł. Dużymi krokami przebył w poprzek szerokie pasmo gościńca, które się zniżało między rzędami lip, i szedł obok płotu otaczającego bardzo rozległy sad. Znalazł wreszcie miejsce dogodne i wkroczył na obszar dworski. Stał w ulicy ogrodowej, która prowadziła do dworu. Niskie drzewa owocowe były okryte czapami śniegu dopiero co spadłego. Musiał zniżyć się, żeby go nie strącać. Śnieg wił się tutaj między gałęziami w tysiącznych kierunkach. Było tak ciemno i panował taki chaos ruchu, jakby miliardy istot wirowały w tym miejscu. Rafał posuwał się na oślep. Zdawało mu się, że nie trafi do dworu. Raz sądził, że ten dom jest dalej, to znowu, że go już dawno minął. Tymczasem wyciągniętą ręką z nagła dotknął się ściany. Dreszcz rozkoszy przeniknął całe jego ciało. Stąpał obok kilka kroków, z rozpaczą marząc, że to już wszystko, że już trzeba wracać. Cóż jeszcze więcej być mogło? Nic. Chyba nieszczęście... Ale za uderzeniem powtórnym myśli, że dotyka ręką węgłów domu, gdzie ona jest na pewno, że może za tą ścianą ona oddycha, we śnie pogrążona, że to on, we własnej postaci, nie we śnie ani w marzeniu idzie obok drzew, które ona jutro ujrzy oczyma, kipiało w nim obłąkanie. Wciągał w siebie nozdrzami przedziwną atmosferę, która jak podniecający zapach zdawała się ten dom otaczać. Czuł bezsilność rozsądku, niedolę woli... Nic więcej nie pragnął oprócz tego, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę oddychać powietrzem tego ogrodu. Stał w gąszczu krzewów bzu, które zacieniały okna, teraz na głucho przykryte okiennicami. Tuż obok była naturalna altanka, utworzona przez kępy leszczyn, głogu i dzikiego chmielu. Pod cieniem bzowego krzewu, który w grube drzewo się rozrósł, była darniowa ławka, tej nocy zadęta do znaku. Naokoło sypały się puchy śniegowe z cichym szelestem, ale na to miejsce prawie nie padały, gdyż utworzył się tam na gałęziach jakby dach z okiści. Westchnął z głębi serca. Zatrzymał się tam i twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Serce rozdzierało się w nim od myśli, że już iść trzeba. Dźwignął głowę, zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki naprzód... I oto znalazłszy się za węgłem domu ujrzał światełko w ścianie prostopadłej do tej, przy której stał. Biały promień wydzierał się z serca okiennicy i nikłym kręgiem swoim ciemność rozpraszał. Płatki śniegowe wiły się w nim i połyskiwały miliardem brylantowych światełek. Dołem tej ściany ciągnął się darniowy odkos, jakby długa ławka. Rafał wszedł na nią i, cicho brodząc w puchu śniegowym, dotarł do otworu wyciętego w drewnianej okiennicy. Spojrzał weń i zdrętwiał. Tuż, o dwa kroki przed nim siedziała Helena. Na ukos od okna, przy małym biureczku, wygodnie leżąc w fotelu, czytała książkę: Woskowa świeca drżącym lśnieniem oblewała jej rozpuszczone włosy, jej przecudowne czoło, śliczną twarz, odkrytą szyję i piersi. Miała wrzuconą na ramiona futrzaną szubkę, którą okryła się była, widać, przed chwilą zabierając się do snu. Powieki spuszczone rzucały długi cień rzęs na białe, zadumane policzki. Oczy Rafała przywarły do jej ust rozchylonych, do jej czoła, na którym osiadła melancholia, płynąca z kart książki. Zdawało mu się, że umrze pod tym oknem, że w nim, silnym i młodym, coś kona i wydaje ostatnie tchnienie. Nienasycone oczy zaszły łzami. I oto jak mordercza kula przeszyło mózg postanowienie. Wsunął palec w otwór okiennicy i trzykroć cicho stuknął w szybę. Z wyciągniętymi rękoma rzuciła się w tył i chwilę stała przerażona, bez życia, patrząc w okno. Wówczas znowu trzy razy zastukał. Był teraz spokojny. Czuł zimno w piersiach. Szczęście, jak złotopióry ptak zabity w powietrzu, spadło i martwe leżało w jego duszy. Smutnymi oczyma patrzał w głąb pokoju... Światło zgasło. Poszedł z wolna od tego okna. Przymknął oczy i wsysał duszą pierwszą rozkosz wspomnienia jasnego pokoju, światła, które go oślepiło, szczęścia, które przyszło nie wołane, jak sen, i niewysłowionej, czystej rozkoszy, jaką tylko uczuć można. W oczach jego stało tak wyraźne widziadło wnętrza tego zacisza, cudnego blasku, na który zewsząd następowała otchłań mroku, że znowu je dotykalnie widział i po wtóre zamierał, zastygał, jak od pierwszego wrażenia. Złudzony do żywego, wlepiał w nie znowu oczy... Znikło z wolna widziadło. Wówczas nagłe wybuchy łez, jak gniazda żmij wylęgłych pod sercem, zdusiły go za gardło. Serce nie bolało. Przepadło pragnienie widzenia osoby szczęścia raz jeszcze. Oto jakaś wysoka, niedosięgła troska, coś nadludzkiego i nadziemskiego przez chwilę go niosło w dali od tego miejsca. Był gdzie indziej, z nią razem, w przedziwnym zaśnieniu, na świętym, przedwiecznym łonie. Budził się i dziwił słysząc, jak szemrze śnieg osiadając na zaspach, jak wiatr wydyma z dachu długie jego żagle, jak szeleszczą suche rózgi drzew. Mówił sobie po stokroć, że trzeba iść. Już odejść, jak złodziej nocny... Nagle w milczeniu rozległ się powolny zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Stojąc na wichrze Rafał usłyszał go, uczuł w piersiach jak ostrze żelaza utopionego ręką. Był pewien, że jest zgubiony: zbudziła służbę... Ale i w nim ocknęło się Iwie serce. Wyprostowany, pewnymi kroki szedł naprzód pragnąc jednym ciosem zwalić na ziemię każdego, kto zechce zakłócać jego marzenia. Zaświeci im w ślepie pańskim śmiechem! Czegóż, kogo mógłby się uląc po tym, co już widział? Co złego mogłoby go spotkać`? Zbliżył się do kamiennych stopni ganku i wyciągniętymi rękoma dotknął jednego z filarów, na którym spoczywała wystawa dachu. Czuł, że we drzwiach stoi człowiek. Wparł oczy w to miejsce i milczący czekał. Wtedy usłyszał szept, głos cichszy od szemrania wiatru. Po stopniach zasłanych śniegiem Helena zeszła wolno jak cień. Zstąpiła ku niemu jak niewidzialna dusza, jak sama miłość. Spłynęła w jego ramiona. Objęli się rękoma. Głowy schyliły się ku sobie, wsparły. Szli nie mówiąc. Łaska miłości napełniła i razem wyniosła serca obojga. Dokoła ich złączonych dusz i ciał kipiała zamieć coraz potężniejsza. Śnieg zasypywał ich od stóp do głów. Obok darniowej ławeczki, pod rozłożystym bzem, w tym miejscu, gdzie serce jego najboleśniejsza miłość ścisnęła i gdzie żal płynął z najgłębszej rany, stanęli. Głowy dźwignęły się, uniosły ku sobie, a usta spoiły pocałunkiem wieczności. W pewnej chwili wargi jej cofnęły się. Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę, a później szepnęła cicho, zemdlałymi słowami: — Jakim sposobem waćpan się tu znalazłeś? — Przyjechałem. — Na koniu? — Tak. — Więc jakeś wtedy powiedział, w tańcu? — Tak. — Gdzież on jest? koń? — W kuźni stoi przy żłobie. — Sam? — Sam. Chodźmy do niego... — Nie, boję się tam iść. Bardzo się boję. Rafał schylił głowę. Wargi jego znalazły znowu lica, usta, oczy. Rozsunął haftki kożuszka i przywarł ustami do piersi odkrytych. Usunęła natrętną głowę miękkimi rękoma, a gdy spragnione jego wargi dotknęły policzków, szepnęła: — Mokre wąsy... W istocie mech pod nosem natręta wciąż się okrywał twardym szronem. — To może na przyszły raz przyjechać już bez nich? — Bez czego? — A bez wąsów... — Nie trzeba. — Co nie trzeba? — Nie trzeba... i tyle! — A kiedy niemiłe... — Mokre... powiedziałam... Śmiech obojgu nie dawał mówić. Rafał jak mógł osuszał swe "wąsy". Pomagała mu odchylając jedwabnego szala, którym głowa jej była nakryta. Zanurzył usta we włosy, na węzeł związane jednym ruchem, utopił je w wonnych, suchych kędziorach. A kiedy znowu zniżał się do ramion, nie doznał już oporu. Uszy jego słyszały, jak rwie się i kipi to wzburzone serce. Ręce pieściły nie dziewicze, płonące ciało, lecz jakby żywe szczęście, ucieleśniony zachwyt. Tracił rozum, odsłaniając ustami przecudowne, niewinne łono, pełne radości i upojenia. Wydzierał jeden jeszcze pocałunek, tylko ten jeden, z ochotą marząc, żeby go za to spotkała śmierć. I oto drogie ręce otoczyły jego szyję, ukochane, żarliwe usta wpiły się w jego usta z cichym, bolesnym szeptem... Cała postać zgięła się, złamała i przytuliła do piersi. Przygarnął ją ze czcią, przyjął do siebie ufną, cichą, posłuszną. Wtedy doznał na chwilę szczęścia jakby cudzego, rozkoszy niedościgłej, zgoła czystej, zaziemskiej, nieprzemierzonej jak niebo. Pragnął zwierzyć jej, co czuł, nazwać słowem czarę rozkoszy zbliżoną do ust, zawrzeć w nazwie ów niespodziany głos rodzący się w sercu, który go przenikał aż do szpiku kości. Duch jego pracował wtedy, jakby świat ramieniem spychać mu przyszło z posady. Tę samotną i potajemną chwilę rozkoszy z nagła roztrąciło coś jak uderzenie... Był to głos piszczałki wartownika nocnego. Helena drgnęła, raz jeszcze na mgnienie oka przywarła do niego w pocałunku ciał i uściśnieniu dusz... Znikła w ciemności. Szelest jej kroków zagłuszyły poświsty wichru. Rafał słyszał przez chwilę, jak rozmawiała na ganku ze stróżem nocnym i wabiła do siebie psy. Nie wszystkie jednak do niej przyszły. Kilka z nich ze szczekaniem skoczyło ku Rafałowi, który umykał co siły w nogach. Ledwie, ledwie zdążył przypaść do konia, odwiązać supeł cuglów i stanąć w strzemionach, gdy go opadły. Baśka rzuciła się naprzód jak strzała. Sadząc jelenimi susy wypadła w pole i uszła psom. Długo niosła go w podrzutnym skoku wskroś wichru i śniegów po niewiadomej przestrzeni. Nie ściągał wodzów, nie mógł kierować jej chodami. Dokoła wrzała rozpętana burza. Całe pole, skroś którego leciał, zrywało się jak oszalałe jezioro. Falami huśtały się sypkie tumany i na kształt bryzgów strzelistych pian wylatywały do góry, ponad konia. Kiedy niekiedy zrywał się jakoby schylony filar, stał chwilę w powietrzu i rozlatywał raptownie jak kupa piasku. Wicher dął zaciekle. Wypadał z gwizdem, jak gdyby z jakichś szczelin w ziemi. Była ciemność nieprzejrzana, straszliwa, pełna tylko kłębów białawych, wzmagających się wśród poświstu. Co kilka chwil rozlegał się tępy wrzask zawiei, ryk zdławiony jakoby przez pętlicę z rzemienia. Wybuchały niewiadome siły, chwytały się w ciemności za bary śmigłe, gibkie, lecące ciała. Śniło się, że grzmocą wzajem pierś w pierś straszne pięście, że zduszone gardła charczą i wyrzygują krew, że w ciemnych jaskiniach nocy coś zdycha i daremnie prosi o łaskę. Wierzchówka, puszczona wolno, szła w zawód z wichrami. Osnowa jej grzywy trzepała kiedy niekiedy schyloną ,nisko twarz Rafała. Teraz dopiero czuł upojenie. Surowymi klątwami podniecał źrebicę i burzę, żeby obiedwie wytężały siły. Lećcie, stwory! Co duchu, co mocy! Polotny skok Baśki zmienił się w cudny bieg. Dziko parskała. Zdało się, że chce wyrzucić konchy nosowe, że rozwarte jej chrapy zioną krwią i płomieniem. Nie czuć już było podrzutów, gdy sprężyste nogi odbijały się od zmarzłej ziemi: pławiła się w tumanach śniegowych jak w rozbujałej wodzie. Rafał, schylony nad jej szyją, nie mógł się jeszcze otrząsnąć ze snu. Miał wciąż w objęciach gibkie ciało cudnej dziewczyny, ruchliwe jak powieka. Przywierał ustami do stromych piersi i w oczarowaniu miłosnym szeptał jeszcze ciche wyrazy. Sumienie w nim zgasło. Cały się zmienił w noc i burzę. Rozkosz miłości rzuciła na szalę czułości niedawnej miecz swój żelazny. Rozległ się w duszy jej zwierzęcy ryk, skierowany do wysokich poszeptów i tajemniczych trwóg: Vae victis! Podmuchy myśli, jakie nigdy jeszcze nie postały w jego głowie, leciały teraz na wyścigi z wiatrami. Kobyła przez czas pewien biegła po niewiadomej płaszczyźnie. Rafał nie wiódł jej wcale. Znienacka pośliznęły się kilkakroć jej tylne kopyta. Jechała na zadzie, zrywając się na nogi... Poderwał ją uzdą, wstrzymał i puścił wolnym kłusem. Był w jakimś nieznanym miejscu, na błoniach zarosłych iwiną i chrustami, które przeraźliwie w wichrach gwizdały. Świerzopka brnęła przez dawne śniegi, do piersi jej sięgające. Nogi jej ślizgały się na lodach jakowychś rozległych. Rafał pomyślał, że jedzie bez celu, i teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie, że ulegając klaczy mknie wciąż za wiatrem, więc się od domu oddala. Rozejrzał się na wsze strony badając, czy jeszcze nie świta. Ale mrok był naokoło niezgłębiony. Skręcił tedy bachmankę pod wiatr i pojechał przed się miernym kłusem. Baśka mknęła chętnie, bujała w polach. Stroiła skoki, chrapała czasami, cofała się czując przed sobą urwiste wąwozy, nieraz zapadała w rowy i wyrwy, przedzierała się zaroślami tarek i głogu, które w nocy huczały jak lasy. Rafał, zatopiony w marzeniach, z lekka ją tylko zwracał do wiatru. Wspominanie było dla niego dziełem sto tysięcy razy ważniejszym niż sprawa powrotu. Widział Helenkę, ale dawniejszą, z kuligu i kościoła. Dzisiejszą musiał sobie utworzyć w myśli. Tą właśnie sprawą był zajęty... Jakież były jej oczy, jakie usta. w tej minucie? Rozgarniał ciemność i na samym jej dnie znajdował tajemnicę... Z daleka przylatywały wspomnienia. Wchodziła do serca jej wesołość tak szczera jak blask słoneczny, minki w czasie tańców na kuligu, udające obojętność lub zamarsowanie i obrazę, a kończące się wybuchem śmiechu. Ciemnoszafirowe, niezrównane oczy, głębokie i dumne, marzące i pełne płomieni, ukazywały się w nocnej ciemności: Przenikliwym, szybkim ruchem uderzały go drgnienia brwi prosto zakreślonych... W pewnej chwili usłyszał szczególny huk. Zrazu sądził, że jest na brzegu Wisły, ale wnet zorientował się, że Wisła stoi okuta przez lody. Baśka szła krokiem wolnym, ostrożnym, nasłuchując i chrapiąc niespokojnie. Wkrótce Rafał rozróżnił w tym huku trzask i skrzypienie drzew. Podjeżdżał tedy do wielkiego lasu, a z takiej strony, że wcale nie mógł osądzić, gdzie jest. Było tu zacisznie. Las go zasłaniał od wichru, był więc między nim a domem. Takiej szeroko rozwartej kniei nie było w całej okolicy... Niewiadome zastępy drzew wołały w ciemnościach. Wylatywał stamtąd to przeraźliwy głos spadających skał, to huk wód, które lecą w bezdenną próżnię z wysokości obłoków. Słychać było stękanie całych poręb, trzask bukowych konarów i świst siekący rózg brzozy, zgiętych do samej ziemi... Nade wszystkim wszakże panował martwy pomruk. Rozdymał się albo zacichał, ale trwał ciągle. Przez chwilę Rafał stał przed tą ścianą niewidzialnego boru i niechętnie rozmyślał, co ma czynić, w którą stronę jechać. Co prędzej chciał to przedsięwziąć i wracać do swych widzeń miłosnych. Było mu wszystko jedno. Byleby się tylko świt nie pokazywał... Wtem Baśka skoczyła w bok, jak ciosem rażona. Rafał cudem tylko nie zleciał z siodła. W oczach mu coś zamigotało, tam, w tych leśnych głębiach. Przez sekundę śnił, że to migoce światełko w dersławickim dworze, i radość go owiała. Ale prędzej od ruchu źrenicy zmienił się ów sen w postrach gwałtowny, który go przebił na wylot jak gdyby lanca. Kobyła z ryczącym chrapaniem stanęła pod nim dęba, piorunem zwinęła się na tylnych nogach, wyszarpnęła mu z rąk cugle i skokiem z miejsca poszła w przestwór, precz od lasu, za wiatrem, co pary w piersiach. Stało się to tak nagle, że Rafał uczuł tylko uderzenie krwi do głowy. Schylił się, ręce wsparł na łęku, nogi wyciągnął, złożył po boku klaczy... Na pustych polach, wśród tańczących śniegów Baśka kopnęła się w przecwał coraz bardziej chyży. Jeździec miał teraz pełne usta śniegu. Mokre szmaty zamieci chlastały mu twarz, długa końska grzywa siekła policzki. Wicher go do kości przejął. W tym biegu nad biegi słyszał ciągle poza sobą cmokające kłańcanie, jak gdyby zgłodniałych psów. — Wilki za mną... — wyszeptał. Włosy mu się jeżyły na głowie i lodowate mrowie szło po grzbiecie. Wtedy cichym a ostrym głosem, przychylając głowę do szyi kobyły, przez ściśnięte zęby mówił jej nad uchem: — Basia, ratuj, Basia!... Klacz jakby rozumiała, co mówi. Nie był to już galop, nie cwał. Leciała nad ziemią we fruwających pianach śniegu z chyżymi wilkami w przegony. Nozdrzami jej strzelał ostry świst. Wyciągnięta szyja okryła się gorącą pianą. Była jak godzący pocisk... W jakiejś chwili Rafał zgarnął śnieg z oczu. Dźwignął głowę, wykręcił się na siodle i spojrzał w tył. Ujrzał cztery błyski migocące gdzieś w głębi. Gdy tak wzrok natężał, że widział prawie cielska ścigających go wilków, wiatr zdarł mu z głowy czapkę. Rafał schylił głowę i uczuł wnet, że ma płomień we włosach, płomień pełgający na szyi, na krzyżu. Leciał mając grzywę ognia na sobie. Bił teraz obcasami kobyłę w zapadłe boki, smagał ją końcami lejców. Rozpacz okrążała jego czaszkę, z wolna ją oplatała jak długie, zimne skręty żmii. Wnet z piersi jego wylatywał krzyk martwiejący na ustach, wnet dziwaczny, głupkowaty śmiech. Klacz przesadzała krzaki, płoty... Drzewa leciały obok, stronami, ze świstem, krzaki miotały w lecącego śmiech urwany jak oklask, chichot diabelski. Tu i ówdzie wierzchówka skręcała nagle pod wiatr i z rozwartymi nozdrzami kopała się w dzikich rzutach przez zaklęsłe parowy, a zbierając nogi do kupy wypadała z nich lwimi susami. Czasem stękała jak człowiek, czasem coś jak czuły wyraz ze szlochającym krzykiem zionęło z jej pyska. Były chwile, że cmokanie nacichało. Na gołych polach Baśka ubiegała wilki o staje albo i dwa, ale wśród parowów pościg ją doganiał. Gdy do jej uszu doleciał osłuch wilczego cmokania, gnała znowu ze zdwojoną siłą, śmigała jak ptak, skrzydła orle mający u każdej pęciny, brzuchem rozgarniała śnieg na ziemi. Rafał utracił rozumienie czasu. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że leci już przez całą noc. W głowie jego utworzył się oziębły i pusty ból, który co chwila wybuchał płatami ognia. Niekiedy ciemność rozdzielała się przed rzuconym spojrzeniem i ukazywało się w jednym błysku widziadło chat, rodzinnego domu, dnia... Za chwilę była to już tylko straszliwa, ciemna otchłań. Nie wiedział już wcale, czy jest ścigany, czy nie. Leciał w powietrzu... W jednej chwili, nie wiedzieć kiedy, usłyszał trzask. Tęczowe ognie napełniły mu głowę i oczy. Magnął kozła przez łeb kobyły, która runęła na ziemię, i zleciał w głęboką zaspę. Przez chwilę leżał na wznak, po szyję zanurzony w miękkim śniegu, bezwładny i prawie rad z tego, co się stało. Wtem buchający parą, włochaty potwór z przeraźliwym sapaniem, jak koń, zwalił się na niego. Rafał uczuł wszczepione w siebie pazury i kły. Straszliwa, długa paszcza wżarła się w kożuch na jego piersiach, przejęła kłańcami grubą sukienną kurtę i, miotając łbem olbrzymim, targała w prawo i w lewo. Kły worały się w ciało. Jakoby obuchem siekiery druzgotały mu piersi, ramiona, ręce — ciosy tego czarnego łba. Czynem rozpaczy Rafał chwycił nagimi dłońmi ów czerep za nastroszone grube kudły około stojących uszu. Zdusił żelazne, ogniem zionące gardło. Klęcząc w śniegu, zaczął teraz borykać się, wodzić na śmierć i życie ze zwierzem. Był to pod nim, w objęciu jego stalowych łap, .w jego pysku, to leżał na nim. Wkrótce jednak wydał wrzask przeraźliwy, gdy ręce znalazły się w rozwartej paszczy. Lśniące widzenie przeraźliwych oczu wilka ozionęło go mrozem śmierci. Wtedy obie ręce wydarł z paszczy i zadał w owe ślepia cios zwiniętą pięścią. Ale prawa dłoń trafiła w rozwartą paszczękę i wbiła się aż po gardziel. Piorunowym ruchem Rafał rozwarł pięść i wszystkimi palcami, silniej niż sęp szponami, wpił się w to ogniste gardło u podstawy jęzora. Darł go na zewnątrz. Wilk rozwarł pysk, wygiął się jak naciągnięty łuk. Wszystkie cztery nogi wszczepił w piersi Rafała. Pazury zdarły w szmaty, w strzępy kożuch i orały żywe ciało od gardzieli do brzucha. Tylko gruby pas rzemienny kiszki od nich osłonił. Łeb targał się w oszalałych ręku Rafała ze śmiertelną potęgą. Ślepia kołowały. Z nagła straceniec usłyszał w głowie swej myśl pełgającą jasnym światłem, dźwięk krótki jak ostatnie uderzenie dzwonu: klucz. Cichym, złodziejskim ruchem lewej ręki, z cudownym przebłyskiem nadziei mordu w duszy, która jak płomyk ciepły stanęła w jego mózgu, skradł się pomiędzy rozwścieczonymi ruchami nóg wilczych do kieszeni rajtuzów i w mgnieniu oka wywlókł z nich żelazo. Ujął je pośrodku długości. Z góry, co siły w zamachu, potężnym ciosem, chichocząc wbił je w lewe ślepie. Ujrzał, że zgasło. Wtedy podwójnym ciosem w drugie, aż się po dłoń zatopiła krzywa sztaba. Gdy zgasły przed nim straszne kagańce, zaczął bić w czerep, między uszy, w kufę. Ostre końce klucza więzły między kośćmi nosa i w czaszce. Miażdżył je teraz póty, aż się klucz na poły we łbie wilczym nurzał. Czuł, że zmasakrował kości i że rozwala mózg. Wtedy sztychem spodnim począł bić w brzuch. Rzygająca jucha oblała go wrzącą strugą jak z cebra. Wilk wciąż jeszcze był na nim, wygięty, pazury łap szarpały go, ale już słabiej, coraz słabiej. Łeb siepał się coraz wolniej. Wreszcie wśród nieustających uderzeń Rafał bez tchu runął na cielsko wilcze. Nie wydobywał jeszcze z pyska prawej ręki, zgiętej skurczem śmiertelnym. Ustał. Bezwładnym już ruchem źgał zwierza, coraz mniej ruchomego. Słyszał gdzieś obok siebie śmiertelne rżenie Baśki. Słyszał w samej głębi serca i w szpiku kości jęki jej ostatnie, jakoby wołanie o pomoc. Słyszał, jak ją drugi zwierz rozdziera żywą, jak rozrywa jej szlachetną szyję, drze gardziel, jak chłepce płomienną krew i mlaszczącym pyskiem źre dostojne piersi. Nie miał odwagi wstać. Łkał leżąc w gorącej topieli krwi własnej i uchodzącej juchy wilka. Resztkami wiedzy i sił kuł jeszcze raz za razem. Łapy zaczęły drgać bezwładnie, wreszcie opadły. Zbliżył do zdruzgotanej mordy twarz i mówił w nią: — Znaj pana, znaj pana!... Za Baśkę! Wyrwał z paszczy rękę jakby z cieśni ognistej. Legł na gorącym trupie i spoczął na nim jak w pościeli. Nierychło, tknięty jakąś błędną myślą, ścisnął w ręce żelazo i dźwignął się z ziemi. Czuł śmierć nad sobą i niewymówiony mróz strachu. Serce ciskało się w nim odległymi, ślepymi i bezdźwięcznymi wybuchy. Chwilami ustawało jak zabite. Zaczął iść wskroś zaspy, z krzykiem chwytając w piersi powietrze. Brnął potykając się. Stawał. Zrywał się z kolan i na chwiejnych nogach szedł, uciekał, zmykał od łkającego rżenia kobyły. Usłyszał wietrzny szum i przypadł do drzewa. Objął pień rękoma, obłapił go jak chłop wszechwładne nogi pańskie. Był to samotny jarząb przydrożny, do pół zadęty przez wiotkie śniegi. Rafał schował klucz do kieszeni, wdrapał się na drzewo i usiadł między dwiema rozwidlonymi gałęziami. Teraz dopiero poczuł i spostrzegł, że piersi jego są nagie i że są jedną otwartą raną. Dopóki leżał na wilku, nie czuł ni zimna, ni bólu. Teraz zakrył się rękoma, skulił, przywarł do drzewa. Rozum jego wydarty był z korzeniem. Cierpiał w sobie jedną jedyną myśl, która nad czymś płakała. Chciał oddalić usta napełnione rozkoszą pocałunków, wdzięczne, uchylone ku niemu wargi. Otaczała mu głowę senna łagodność wonnego szeptania, rozkosz dźwięku tkliwych słów, które z ucha nie mogą odlecieć, a z serca nie chcą się oddalić. Miał przy ustach przecudne kędziory, okurzone dymem zapachu. Duszy jego uchwycił się błąd. Objęło go wpół i za szyję dumanie o tej cudności dziewiczej, którą był pojął tej nocy, i rozkosz mocniejsza niż sama śmierć, przewyższająca samą zatratę... Bezsilna głowa zwisła i wsparła się o lodowatą korę gałęzi. Ołowiem ciążące powieki kleiło drzemanie, pełne widziadeł. Łoże tajemniczego szczęścia, łoże bezcielesnej rozkoszy odsłania się o krok... Wyciągnąć tylko rękę, tylko zawołać... Ate dłonie rąk nie mogą już dosięgnąć. Dłonie spuchłe są i twarde, z grubego lodu. Palce nie mogą się zginać. Ogień buzuje się w piersiach, jęzorami oplata żebra. Z piersi wyrasta jarząb. Gruby pień wrósł w nie wszystkimi korzeniami, między odkryte kości i żyły, w rany głęboko porozdzierane. Pień rozwidla się w górze na konary o barwie stali, ze strony wiatru oblepione puchowym barankiem śniegu. Wysoko, w górze świszczą nagie pręty. Wysoko, w niebie... Ścisk i męczarnia opasują szyję rzemiennym pasem. Powloką go bezsił, bez woli, z oślepłymi oczyma po tej straszliwej ścieżynie, po tajemnym chodniku, który wiedzie do umarłych... — O, Boże! O, wszechmogący Boże... — szeptają wargi, zwiotczałe i bielsze niźli śnieg. W zrzedłym, w śniadym półmroku widać zaspy, zaspy... Jedne jak zboże w sąsiekach, jak słomiane strzechy chałup z kalenicami, jak plewy rozwiane na boisku, jak mogiłki po zapomnianych, starych cmentarzach. Błękitne śniegi porywają się z ziemi, a nieprzejrzane pustkowia dymią od kurniawy. Rafał zadygotał. Jakże on widzi te pola? Jakże widzi tarniny krzak zadęty, którego każda igła skowyczy, każdy pręt kurczy się i wyje? Nierychło, nierychło pojął... To dnieje. Podniósł głowę płonącą w ogniach niebieskich, zielonych, fioletowych, szkarłatnych i jął patrzeć dokoła. Pola! Pola bez końca! Nagłe łkanie wyrwało się z jego ust. Buchnęło jak żywa krew z przerwanej żyły. Ujrzał Baśkę. Leżała na boku, rozciągnięta, ze łbem odwalonym bezwładnie. Wilk rozszarpał jej brzuch, wlazł weń ze łbem i przednimi łapami. Czarny jego kadłub, unurzany we krwi; wysuwał się z niej co chwila, wlekąc na zewnątrz śniade i pąsowe jelita. W obłędzie zaciekłej zemsty Rafał skoczył na ziemię i wielkimi krokami poszedł w tamtą stronę. Bielmo zalepiło mu oczy, usta ciskały przeklęte wyrazy. Ściśnięte krwawe pięście biły w wiatr. Już za chwilę począł uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. Wlókł się po zagonach, padał na twarz w lotne zaspy, dźwigał się i znowu wstawał. Za każdym krokiem otwierały się rany jego piersi i skrzepła, zastygła krew znowu broczyła. Świtało. Odsłaniały się pola coraz dalej i dalej. Modra poświata przenikała śnieżną zawieję. Rafał żegnał się z tym światłem ostatnim dreszczem serca. Ciało jego ze drżeniem waliło się na ziemię. Myśli z czaszki uciekły. Widział dokoła siebie tysiące mar, tak samo jak on podrywających się z zagonów i mknących w lekkich śniegach. Chwilami wytężał wszystkie siły, żeby krzyczeć, ale tylko schrypły jęk z gardła jego wypadał. Stracił wreszcie ostatnie dreszcze woli. Nie wiedział już owo zgoła, czy idzie, czy stoi. Żółte krzyże z równymi ramionami zaczęły występować dokoła. Dzień biały, święty, z końca świata wstający począł gasnąć... Jakoby pokrywa ukuta z ciemności, niezmierzonej myślą, nieobeszłej wyobrażeniem, krąg z brzegi obrąbanymi zawisł nad polami i szedł na jego czoło. Ostatni raz oczy pełne łez spoczęły na widnej jeszcze wstędze światła. Bezmierne obrzydzenie, awersja, wzgarda przyniosły obraz śmierdzącego wilka. Coś czarnego przebijało tam śniegi, wlokło się z wolna... Za nic na świecie walczyć już nie chciał. Nie, nie! Tymczasem czarna zjawa zbliżała się ciągle i oto Rafał z podziwem ujrzał parę szkapiąt, tak małych, że wielkie ich łby i chude tułowia ledwie było widać między zaspami. Za końmi sunęły gołe sanie chłopskie, a na poprzecznej listwie przodka siedział skulony chłop w wielkiej rogatej czapie i żółtym kożuchu. Wiatr poddymał kołtuniaste grzywy i ogony zbiedzonych, włochatych źrebiąt i zasypywał je śniegiem. Rafał wołał na woźnicę stojąc na miejscu, ale tamten nie słyszał wcale, gdyż magierę wsuniętą miał na uszy i głowę owiązaną szmatami. Konający ostatnim rzutem sił, z wyciągniętymi rękoma posunął się ku niemu i wlókł za saniami z wołaniem coraz cichszym. Konie szły noga za nogą torując sobie drogę ku opłotkom, na których Baśka załamała się była i zginęła. Z dala poczuwszy wilka konięta dźwignęły łby i zatrzymały się w miejscu, pełne niepokoju. Chłop stanął na sanicach i wpatrywał się w dal. Wtedy Rafał przyczołgał się do niego i runął nań z boku. Ujrzawszy półnagie widmo; od stóp do głowy staplane we krwi, zagrodnik z wrzaskiem cisnął powrózki lejców, bat i uciekał w pole. Dopiero ubiegłszy kilkadziesiąt kroków opamiętał się i ostrożnie zaczął przyglądać. Kiedy po długich namysłach wrócił do zestrachanych koni, znalazł Rafała leżącego w poprzek sanic bez duszy. Kategoria:Popioły